


The lights are turned way down low

by Musetotheworld



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat doesn't know Kara is Supergirl, F/F, HOW MANY ORGASMS CAN THESE CHARACTERS HAVE IN 12 HOURS WHILE WAITING OUT A BLIZZARD?, Sharing a Bed, Snowed In, THE ANSWER MAY SHOCK YOU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musetotheworld/pseuds/Musetotheworld
Summary: Cat and Kara are at a mountaintop resort to interview one of Cat's sources when a threatening storm hits early. With Kara's powers blown and the roads blocked, their only option is to stay the night.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mitski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitski/gifts).



“And you’re sure there’s no way back down?” Cat asks, supremely frustrated with this latest turn of events. “No clear roads, no plows, no god damn resort employees with shovels? We’re just stuck up here?”

“Afraid so, Miss Grant,” Kara says, trying not to wince at the edge in Cat’s voice. What had been intended as a quick visit to a reclusive source who would only talk to Cat and only at his cabin in the mountains had turned into a major inconvenience when the storm hit early. Now they were trapped until the storm died down and the crews could clear the road, and Kara knows that Cat is unforgiving of mistakes, even from the weather.

As Cat paces Kara wishes she could offer to fly them back down the mountain and away from their forced isolation, but even if that wouldn’t blow her secret it’s not an option right now. She’d blown her powers out the day before shortly before leaving on this trip, and there was still no sign of their return.

“There’d better be somewhere nicer than this lobby to spend the time,” Cat says as she continues to stalk around the room, dismissing the clearly expensive decorations with a single wave, and Kara hops to her feet at once. Finally she has something to do that isn’t sitting and trying to keep Cat calm.

“I’ll go speak to the resort manager,” she says before rushing off, knowing that even the appearance of a solution or at least progress will help for now. If there isn’t anything the manager can do then that’ll be another problem altogether, but for now at least Kara has a goal.

A quick discussion with the desk clerk and then the manager offers what is at least an improvement over waiting in the lobby potentially overnight, and Kara returns to Cat’s side hoping that an improvement is enough. The entire situation has been hard on Cat, the delay means she’s missing one of Carter’s school events and Kara knows that her frustrations come almost entirely from that. So anything that involves them still stuck here will still be a problem, but hopefully it’s enough to get Cat through the night without issue.

“Miss Grant, there’s a cabin a short distance from here that the resort is willing to rent out at a discounted rate for the duration of the storm. It’s one of their executive cabins so it should be up to your standards at least for the night. The storm should die out sometime this evening and the crews will be out as soon as it does.”

Cat huffs as she turns but doesn’t protest, and Kara knows her well enough to know that’s about all the agreement she’s going to get right now. So she simply nods at her boss and turns back to the resort staff to make the arrangements, including what they’ll need to make it safely through the snow to the new building. It isn’t far, but in a storm like this no one is willing to take any chances.

Thankfully they manage to cross the distance without any trouble, the trees along the path offering at least some shelter from the driving winds and snow. Kara does eye a few creaking branches as they pass, but her wariness is unfounded and soon enough they’re safely out of the storm and standing in the entryway of a cozy little cabin that Kara instantly falls in love with. It reminds her of her home in Midvale, and she feels comfortable at once.

“I suppose it isn’t terrible,” Cat says grudgingly as she looks around, and Kara beams.

“Once I get a fire going in the fireplace it will warm right up, and the manager said they keep the kitchens stocked with at least the staples at all times, so we should have everything we need for the evening.” It might not be ideal, but Kara is sure it won’t be terrible.

“Oh, I’ll get the fire started miss,” the porter that had accompanied them says from behind them, pulling in a few logs from the sheltered storage on the porch. “There’s more wood outside, but between what’s already stocked next to the fireplace and what I’ve brought in now you shouldn’t need more unless you intend to keep the fire high all evening. Are you familiar with woodburning fireplaces?”

“Oh yes, we had one at my home in Midvale,” Kara says, already looking forward to curling up next to a warm fire. Surely ‘staples’ include hot cocoa mix, and she can barely wait. Everything always seems heightened when she doesn’t have her powers, when she doesn’t have to work to filter out every sensation that comes at her. 

Cat doesn’t say a word as she walks off, leaving Kara to get instructions from the porter as she presumably inspects the rest of the cabin. Not that Kara minds, a little space will be a welcome change for them both. Cat is still stressed from the inconvenience of the change in plans, and as much as Kara knows the continued frustrations are nothing she has any control over the constant snapping still stings.

“There’s only one bed,” Cat says when she reappears, Kara and the porter freezing at the ice in her tone. The storm outside has nothing on an upset Cat Grant.

“This is the only cabin we can safely reach that isn’t already occupied,” the porter says with a gulp, looking to Kara for help.

“I can sleep on the couch Miss Grant, it’s no trouble,” Kara says instantly. It really isn’t, the couch looks more luxurious than her bed at home anyway, and even if it wasn’t it’s not like Kara hasn’t spent time on more uncomfortable surfaces. Her sunbed, for one.

Cat doesn’t look convinced, but she doesn’t argue and the porter takes it as permission to flee. That leaves Kara alone in the line of fire, but she doesn’t mind. She’s used to Cat’s moods by now, and there’s plenty of room in the cabin to get away if they need a few moments to themselves. In a pinch Kara could even stand outside for a while, though her lack of powers makes that a little more dangerous than usual. She still won’t freeze to death without extended exposure, but she is more susceptible to the cold than she would be otherwise.

“Would you like me to see what’s in the kitchen for a meal, Miss Grant?” Kara asks once the door shuts and leaves them once again alone, hoping to stave off any worsening of her boss’s mood.

“No, I’ll cook,” Cat says, surprising Kara. “You’ve been running around all day, sit down before you collapse on me.”

“Are you sure? It would be no trouble,” Kara says uncertainly. She isn’t used to resting while Cat works.

“Unless you’re foolishly insinuating you don’t trust me to cook, sit down Keira,” Cat commands, and Kara is powerless to do anything but obey. As strange as it feels to be sitting while Cat cooks for her, old habits are far stronger than her discomfort.

And really, she’s strangely touched that Cat is willing to cook for them, even though she knows it’s likely displacement activity to keep from focusing on the fact that they’re stuck here. It’s still a kind gesture, and one that Kara doesn’t intend to let pass unappreciated.

“Can I at least pour some wine for us?” Kara asks as she walks slowly towards the living room, uncertain of how else to show her gratitude without disobeying Cat’s order to leave the cooking to her.

“A glass or two would be appreciated, if they have a decent vintage,” Cat concedes, tilting her head towards the small wine cabinet towards the side of the room. “You know quality by now, why don’t you see what they have to offer?”

Grateful for the chance to do something other than sit Kara is across the room in seconds. The selection isn’t the greatest, not compared to the wine cellar she knows graces each of Cat’s homes, but at least two of the bottles are decent enough to earn no complaints. And if two bottles isn’t enough, though Kara isn’t sure why it wouldn’t be, by that time the calming effect of the alcohol should be enough that Cat won’t complain at the relatively inferior vintages.

The glass she pours for Cat is significantly more full than her own, and earns a raised brow and smirk as she hands it over. There’s no comment to match the glance though, and Kara relaxes a little as she steps to the side of the kitchen, strangely unwilling to leave to sit in the sitting room alone. They may not be friends, or anything more than boss/employee and occasionally mentor/mentee, but Kara still feels the need for a bit more added closeness for some reason. As long as Cat doesn’t chase her away with sharp words or criticisms, she’d rather stay right where she is.

“You don’t have any food allergies I should know about, correct?” Cat asks as she begins gathering the ingredients, occasionally shooting a particular one a disdainful look when it falls short of her usual quality preferences.

“None that I’ve found yet,” Kara says with a smile, grateful that Kryptonian physiology had meant she’d never needed to worry about allergies even when she’s temporarily powerless. She likes food too much to worry about what she can and can’t eat.

Cat hums thoughtfully as she turns back to her cooking, and before long a full meal begins to come together around her. Kara is impressed despite herself, she’d known Cat was a talented cook but watching her work is another level entirely. 

The conversation that flows as Cat focuses on her cooking is natural, though they both avoid any topics of real substance. They’re still getting back to the effortless rapport that had existed between them before the whole Adam debacle. Lighter conversation is safer all around.

They end up sitting in front of the fire to eat, ignoring the dining table entirely. And Kara makes sure to snag that second bottle as they sit, because between the two of them they’ve already made it most of the way through the first. And for once, Kara is feeling the effects.

She’s not drunk, but there’s a pleasant sensation in her mind that reminds her of the seconds before she lifts off into flight. And Cat has settled into a more relaxed mood, laughing and joking with Kara in a way they never do in the office. Something about the setting is easing the strict boundaries between them, erasing the distance they’ve been struggling to overcome.

“This is amazing, Miss Grant,” Kara says when she finishes eating, looking longingly down at her empty plate. She’s almost uncomfortably full, a decidedly uncomfortable sensation, and once again Kara wishes she had her powers back. Being limited to almost human levels of food intake has to be the worst side effect of her loss.

“The tone of surprise does you no favors,” Cat says, fixing Kara with a glare that Kara can tell is only half serious. If Cat meant it, a glare and single comment would never be all that’s directed her way.

“It was meant to be a tone of flattery,” Kara teases back, the wine in her system giving her enough courage to bend the lines a little more than they already had. Teasing Cat is usually a dangerous undertaking, but in this setting it seems almost natural. “I could make it clearer, if you like.”

The wine makes that last come out sounding huskier than she’d intended, but the look on Cat’s face keeps Kara from regretting it. It’s not as if anything will happen anyway, though there’s enough definite interest on Cat’s face that in another situation Kara might consider pressing forward. But the tentative peace between them is too fragile for Kara to justify the risk that would be pushing forward.

So instead she leans back, just enough to break the spell that had fallen between them, watching as Cat blinks slowly as she adjusts to the shift in the atmosphere between them. Apparently she hadn’t been the only one drawn in by the relatively intimate setting they’ve somehow found themselves in.

“That won’t be necessary,” Cat says, voice distant as she turns to stare at the fire. And Kara would be hurt, if she didn’t recognize the deflection for what it was. If there were ever to be something between them, Kara would have to initiate it. Cat would never push the boundaries of their relationship, for several reasons that Kara has to grudgingly admit have merit. Probably for several others that Kara would find absurd as well, but there are definitely a few, such as the relative power imbalance between them, that put the ball firmly in Kara’s court.

And Kara had leaned back.

Not out of disinterest, to be sure. But that doesn’t change the fact of the action, and Cat is undoubtedly reacting to that. And so Kara can’t be hurt by the move, as tempting as that is. This is what needs to happen, after all.

The rest of the evening is spent in almost complete silence, the conversation between them faltering after that. And it’s awkward, but Kara knows it’s for the best. So she sits and sips her wine as she stares into the flames, drinking just enough to stay pleasantly tipsy, never edging over into drunk. That’s for evenings out with Alex, not nights spent snowed in with her boss. Her very attractive boss whom she can’t stop thinking about kissing now that they’d taken that first half step towards each other. Even though they’d both moved backwards, the memory of that temporary closeness remains.

Neither woman is prepared to spend the night here, but the resort had provided generic pajama sets that Cat had reluctantly accepted, knowing the alternative would be just as uncomfortable. Kara doesn’t see anything wrong with them, they’re nicer than anything she has at home. But then again, she’s been in charge of packing overnight bags for Cat to take on emergency trips often enough to know there’s another league even beyond these.

Whatever the relative quality, they’re clean and new, and Cat doesn’t complain beyond an annoyed glare when Kara hands over the smaller set as they finally decide to turn in for the night. And though it’s a glare, Kara welcomes it. That glare means things between them are getting back to normal after the earlier awkwardness.

Cat changes first, Kara carefully banking the fire as she does. Neither wants to linger before bed, especially as the cabin chills without the warmth of the flames. They won’t freeze, but it’s not nearly as comfortable.

As Kara pulls out the spare blankets from the linen closet she turns to see Cat staring at her with a frown, and wonders what could have changed to put that look on her face. They’d been doing so  _ well. _

“Is everything okay, Miss Grant?” Kara asks carefully when Cat seems disinclined to break the silence first.

“That sofa is not a suitable bed,” Cat says, frown still firmly in place as Kara’s breath catches. There’s only one reason for Cat to bring that up, but Kara would never have expected to hear it coming from her boss. “Expecting you to spend the night on it is ridiculous.”

“I’ll be fine,” Kara tries to reassure Cat, despite the flutter of hope low in her stomach. Her determination to keep a carefully safe distance between them seems fragile in the face of possibly spending a night next to Cat. Even innocently, that’s the stuff of dreams. “It’s really not that bad.”

“Keira, I will not have my assistant spend the night on some godforsaken couch when there is an alternative available. I am not that heartless.” Cat clearly has her mind made up, and with that the last of Kara’s reservations leave her.

“If you’re sure,” she mutters instead, walking hesitantly towards where Cat has turned and disappeared into the room. Kara knows this is dangerous, but she can’t same to care.

The sight of Cat climbing into bed and looking pointedly at the space next to her will be seared into Kara’s brain forever, and with a deep breath for courage Kara clicks the lights off and crosses the room. She’s thankful for the fact her eyes, born and developed under Rao’s dimmer light, allow her to see clearly in the darkness even without her powers. Tripping over her own feet would do her courage no favors at this moment.

“I trust you don’t flail wildly in your sleep?” Cat asks once Kara is settled, voice tight with some emotion Kara can’t place.

“No, I usually lie pretty still,” Kara says quietly, thinking back to the decades spent sleeping frozen in place. She’d never been quite able to shed that particular holdover. “You don’t have to worry.”

“Good night, Keira,” is all Cat says in response, and Kara isn’t sure whether to be grateful or not.

But it is time for sleep, so all Kara does is settle a little deeper into the bed and close her eyes. “Good night, Miss Grant.”

***

Kara isn’t sure how much time has passed when she startles awake, or even what had woken her. Usually when she’s powerless she sleeps like the dead. But something has to have intruded on her sleep, and it takes long seconds to figure out what it might be.

Usually when she’s jarred from slumber her phone is going off, or she can hear the sounds of trouble in the distance. But the darkness around her now is quiet, peaceful, with nothing seeming out of place or enough to have woken her.

It’s only when she’s ruled out everything else that Kara realizes there is a warm hand on her stomach, soft fingers sweeping slowly along the lines of her abs, so gently she hadn’t noticed it before. She’s in bed with Cat, who had apparently moved closer in the night, close enough that Kara can almost feel the warmth of her body along her side, would be able to if she still had her powers. Close enough that Cat can reach out and rest her hand on Kara’s stomach where her pajamas have somehow slid up and out of the way.

That gentle touch has Kara wanting to turn over and move closer to Cat, to close the distance between them and give them both what they’d nearly had earlier. All of her hesitations, all of her reasons why this is dangerous and something to avoid, they’re all being thrown out of the window the longer she lets Cat’s hand rest there.

Kara knows she should be moving Cat’s hand, or slipping from the bed and putting distance between them, but she can’t make herself move. What if she wakes Cat, and what if Cat thinks she’s done something wrong? What if Kara’s the one doing something wrong right now, but not moving? There are too many things to consider, and Kara’s brain is still too foggy with sleep to make a decision.

But when those slow movements start to drift upward and towards boundaries Kara knows they cannot cross, not like this, maybe not at all. So despite the warmth still rushing through her at the contact, she very carefully reaches up to grasp Cat’s hand, moving it to the bed between them with slow movements.

She’s nearly made it when Cat’s eyes pop open in surprise, and Kara drops her hand in shock at being caught. This isn’t how she’d planned for this to go.

“Kara, what?” Cat asks, still clearly half asleep as she blinks in the darkness. And Kara knows she should answer, but between the lingering sensations on her skin from Cat’s hand and the way her voice sounds coming from Cat’s mouth when pronounced correctly, she doesn’t have the words to say.

Instead she leans closer, pulled as if by gravity itself until she’s a few scant inches from Cat, unable to stop her gaze from wavering between her eyes and her lips. It would be so easy to close that distance…

“Can I kiss you?” Kara asks, holding herself back because she needs to hear Cat say yes, she needs to know that they both want this.

“Are you drunk?” Cat asks rather than answering, looking concerned. And where someone else might hear that and hear rejection, Kara can only hear the soft way Cat is checking on her, checking to be sure of the same thing Kara is.

“I’m not, I promise I’m not,” Kara says, leaning the slightest bit closer. “I just...I can’t make myself not want this anymore.”

That’s apparently all Cat needs, and as she leans forward Kara meets her halfway, already lost in the sensation of their lips moving together as she presses closer to Cat, close enough to finally feel the warmth of her body. She can feel the shiver that runs through Cat’s body when they’re flush against one another, and pulls back from the kiss long enough to make sure she’s okay.

“I don’t want to stop unless you do,” Cat says, looking more vulnerable than Kara has ever seen her. “Do you want me to go?”

The thought that Cat would willingly leave Kara to the bed, that she would pull away completely if Kara were uncomfortable at all tells Kara just how serious this thing between them could turn out to be, but she can’t do anything but see where it takes them.

“I don’t want you to go, and I don’t want to stop,” Kara says, leaning back enough to bring her hands to the buttons of her pajama shirt, slowly undoing them until she can shrug it off. She should feel self-conscious with Cat’s eyes on her, should feel aware of every flaw she knows exists, but somehow those feelings never come. All she can feel is relief that she finally has this, that they’ve finally reached this point after months of circling the issue and each other.

And it helps that as soon as the shirt is off Cat is kissing along the skin she’s revealed, the same warm hand that had started this tracing patterns for her lips to follow as Kara loses herself in the sensations. She slowly rolls onto her back, whimpering softly as Cat follows her. She’d almost think this had to be a dream, but she’s never had a dream this real.

“You have to tell me if you want to stop,” Cat says as she shifts more fully onto Kara’s body, leaning up to fix her with a serious look when Kara goes to protest. “I mean it, Kara. If any any point you no longer want this, all you have to do is say and I’ll stop, I’ll go.”

The care and honesty in Cat’s voice is enough to make Kara sure she’ll never need to do that, never want Cat to stop, but it also gets her to nod. This new development is exciting and overwhelming for both of them, and Cat is just making sure they’re both fully on board with every step. It’s sweet, and Kara is grateful she’s being given this chance to see this side of Cat.

“I promise,” she says when the nod isn’t enough, following her words with action as she leans up to press their lips together once more, feeling the strange burn in her abs as she holds herself up. She’s had sex before, but never without her powers, and she can already tell it will be an entirely new experience. One she’s very much looking forward to.

But first she needs to get Cat out of her own shirt before she gets too lost in the sensations to manage. She needs to feel Cat’s skin against her own, feel the slide of their bodies as they press together, as they move together to draw out every possible sensation from the other. She needs it, more than she can remember needing anything in a long time.

Cat helps once she understands what Kara is doing, nearly popping the buttons loose in her haste to get the shirt off. She isn’t wearing a bra beneath it, and as soon as Kara’s wandering hands meet skin instead of lace she’s falling back to the bed in shock, staring up at Cat with undisguised longing in her eyes. She’s really here, really doing this.

The attention makes Cat arch her back into Kara’s hands, as if the attention is just as stimulating as the careful touches Kara is pressing into her skin. And knowing her, it probably is. Cat has never shied away from being admired, and looking at her now Kara can see why.

She’s so distracted by the sight that she stops moving, only realizing what she’d done when Cat looks down at her with barely concealed worry in her eyes. “Too much?” she asks, seeming ready to spring from atop Kara at the slightest sign that’s what she wants.

“Only because you’re gorgeous,” Kara rushes to reassure her, sitting up to bring their bodies closer together in reassurance, looking into Cat’s eyes for a moment before kissing her once more, keeping this one light in an attempt to pour what she’s feeling into it. Or at least convey her desire, Kara isn’t sure she’s quite ready for Cat to know how deeply her emotions run. Desire is simple, and even as dangerous as this could be, doesn’t hold the same ability to tear them apart.

It seems to work, hesitations forgotten as Cat leans into the kiss, guiding their bodies back down to the bed as she begins to let her own hands wander as Kara’s take the lead. They spend a few minutes just learning how the other likes to be touched, what places gain the strongest reactions when teased.

Kara is the first to let her gentle caresses travel further down Cat’s body, the portion of her mind not overwhelmed by the fact that she’s touching Cat Grant realizing that just as in everything else so far she has to take the lead. At least this first time between them, assuming it isn’t the  _ only  _ time, Cat will only go as far as Kara takes her.

The rush of power that thought brings is almost as intoxicating as the sensation of flight, but Kara pushes the distraction away in favor of focusing on how Cat arches her back when Kara’s hands find her ass and squeeze. The novelty of taking the lead from Cat comes a distant second to finding every scrap of pleasure they can both get from this.

It’s probably better that she doesn’t have her powers, Kara thinks as she tugs at their pants, needing them out of the way. They have the rest of the night to be patient, assuming Cat doesn’t suddenly come to her senses and realize Kara isn’t up to her standards, right now she just needs there to be nothing between them.

Cat pulls back to help when it becomes obvious what Kara is doing, earning a whine at the cold air that sweeps over her body. It’s shocking after the heat of Cat’s body, and as soon as the last of their clothing is removed Kara is carefully pinning Cat to the bed beneath her. This is what she’s needed, this contact between them.

Cat seems to approve of the shift if the moan she lets out is any indication, and with that and a quick glance to check that she isn’t asking to stop, Kara begins to trace her kisses lower along her chest. She tries to cover every bit of skin that she can, returning to those places she knows from earlier that Cat enjoys most. There’s no longer any question of who is leading, or who will take the next steps forward, there’s only the growing pleasure between them.

When her lips finally meet the curve of Cat’s breast, the other woman’s patience and control seems to break, and a hand wrapped in Kara’s hair directs her to the stiff peak, no longer hesitating to demand what she needs. And Kara is happy to give it to her, as much as she’d loved the careful exploration, making Cat feel good is the thing she wants most from this. So she doesn’t even pretend to resist the guidance, biting carefully down before soothing the sting with a careful swipe of her tongue, moaning into Cat’s skin in an echo of the sound Cat lets out at the sensation.

It’s so much more than what Kara would have imagined from this, and she makes a conscious effort to commit every second to memory as she begins to suck at Cat’s nipple as one hand rises to play with the other. Each sound is like music in her ears, and the way Cat is shifting beneath her is setting her aflame. They’ve barely touched, and Kara is already almost desperate to feel Cat fall apart.

“Cat, can I touch you?” she manages to gasp out as she tugs against Cat’s firm grip to place biting kisses along the curves of her chest. The sting of her hair being pulled is a sweet sensation, pain but also not, and it’s one Kara knows she’ll miss once her powers return.

“Yes, god yes,” Cat says, a breath away from whimpering with need, and Kara can’t resist any longer. They both need this, and they need it now.

It’s awkward trying to get the angle she needs without leaving her place at Cat’s chest, but Kara wants everything all at once. So she figures it out, lifting her hips just enough to slide a hand between their bodies. She has to move her other hand from where it’s been teasing Cat to brace herself against the bed, but the increased stability is worth it. And the way they’re close like this, she’ll be able to use her hips for leverage once she starts thrusting.

For now though, she keeps her touches light, letting Cat adjust to the sensation. It’s difficult, the wetness between Cat’s thighs is intoxicating, drawing Kara in. She’s making Cat feel like this, making her feel this good, and that’s a power rush all on it’s own.

Careful circles around Cat’s clit have her back arching from the bed and a loud moan escaping from her throat, and Kara continues that until Cat reaches for her, struggling to make eye contact as her hand slips between Kara’s thighs, not moving until Kara nods her permission. She’d wanted this time to be about Cat, but she’s so tightly wound just from this that she’s not going to turn down relief of her own, not this time.

As slim fingers slip inside Kara lets loose a moan of her own, head dropping to rest against Cat’s chest as she struggles to breathe. It feels so much better than she would have expected, and for long moments all she can do is rock against those fingers. But Cat isn’t exactly in the mood to be patient, and before Kara has fully adjusted is bucking her own hips in search of the stimulation she’s missing.

Kicking herself for stopping, Kara quickly mirrors Cat’s actions and slips a careful finger inside, loving the warmth that surrounds it as she curls her finger experimentally. Cat seems to like it, and Kara starts thrusting slow and deep, making sure to pay attention to Cat’s clit with every stroke.

The sensation of Cat around her fingers and Cat’s fingers inside her mix and drive her higher with every matched movement, the two falling into a rhythm easily, bodies moving in sync as they each climb higher towards their peaks. It’s too fast, going to be over sooner than Kara wants, but there’s no stopping it now.

Cat falls over the edge first, seizing up under Kara as she throws her head back, mouth open but no sound coming out as Kara feels her inner muscles contract around her finger. And between the sensations Cat is still managing to draw out of her and the sight before her, Kara follows not long after, barely managing to keep from crushing Cat as her arm gives out and she falls to the bed, temporarily spent.

“We’re going to need to talk about this, you know,” Cat says when they’ve both started to catch their breath, sounding almost apologetic as she brings up the reality of their situation. “This is a bad idea, Kara. For so very many reasons.”

“Probably,” Kara agrees, already imagining the lecture she’s going to get from both J’onn and Alex when she gets back and they find out what had happened. At least, once they can make eye contact again. “But maybe it’s a bad decision I want to make.”

“You say that now,” Cat starts, and Kara shifts to her side so she can lean up and look Cat in the eye for this.

“I say it now, and I’ll say it later,” Kara says firmly, cutting off that particular protest before Cat can voice it. “I’ve wanted to say it for months now. This isn’t some random attraction that just happened to hit tonight, not for me. If it is for you, then okay. I’m a big girl, I can deal with that. But I’m not going to suddenly not be attracted to you tomorrow.”

“You’re very bold post orgasm,” Cat observes cynically, and Kara shrugs, totally unselfconscious. With the endorphins running through her system right now, she can’t be anything but incredibly positive. “And before you start to worry, the attraction has been mutual.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Kara says, letting a smirk cross her face that she thinks Cat might be proud of. “Because we still have a few hours left of tonight, and we should make the most of them before we have to really talk about this tomorrow.”

“You’re going to ruin me,” Cat says with a sigh, but she’s leaning up to meet Kara halfway, so Kara doesn’t take that complaint too seriously. And with the way Cat is pushing her back, settling atop her once more, Kara thinks that might be mutual.

She can deal with that later though, knows they’ll need to spend likely hours talking through this, if they don’t end up forgetting it ever happened. Though from the way Cat is kissing her right now, Kara doesn’t think that’s very likely. She can’t be sure though, Cat could be letting herself feel as much as possible tonight because she doesn’t intend to let it happen again. And if that’s the case, then Kara will have no choice but to respect that. She hopes it isn’t though, and hopes that Cat saying they’ll need to talk is a good sign.

Whatever is going to happen next, right now all that matters is the fact that Kara has a naked Cat Grant on top of her, slowly grinding her hips down in slow circles that are quickly getting Kara worked up again. But that isn’t what she wants now, not this time. It feels amazing, and makes her feel close to Cat in a way that she’s starting to crave, but it isn’t what she wants most.

“Cat, I want to taste you,” Kara whispers when Cat moves her kisses to her neck, leaving marks that make Kara shudder with the realization that they’ll last for once, at least until she gets her powers back. It’s another first for the night, and it feels amazing.

“After this,” Cat promises, and Kara can’t help the whine that escapes her throat, drawn out by both the delay and the way Cat thrusts against her with a little added force behind her words.

“Please, Cat, please,” Kara gasps out, not sure whether she’s begging for Cat to continue or let her have what she wants. She wants both now, wants whatever Cat will give her.

Apparently the begging is enough to change Cat’s mind, and Kara files that away for future reference with the small part of her brain that’s still capable of coherent thought. A part that gets noticeably smaller when Cat raises to her knees and begins to work her way up Kara’s body.

“Is this okay?” she asks when she reaches Kara’s chest, and Kara nods so quickly she almost feels lightheaded.

“God yes,” she moans, barely remembering not to call out Rao’s name in thanks at the gift she’s being given. “Please, Cat. Let me taste you.”

With a smirk that sets Kara’s earlier attempt to shame, Cat shifts the rest of the way up Kara’s body until she’s hovering above her face, and Kara reaches up impatiently to pull her down and into her mouth.

Cat tastes amazing, and Kara moans into her sex as she begins to lick carefully broad stripes along the wetness gathering there. And the way she can feel the trembling in Cat’s thighs pushes her on, wanting to see just what kind of reactions she can draw from her. Even just the sight of Cat clutching at the headboard with one hand as her other squeezes her own breast is amazing, Kara wants to know just how much she can make Cat feel.

Shifting slightly to find a better position, Kara manages to slip two fingers into warm heat as she continues tracing her tongue in gentle circles around Cat’s clit. She can’t thrust as deeply as she wants, but it doesn’t seem to matter to Cat. She’s rocking against Kara’s hand and face, searching after the peak Kara is holding just out of reach, wanting this to last as long as possible.

But when Cat’s hand reaches down from her chest to tangle in Kara’s hair, gripping with that same firm pressure that makes Kara melt, she can’t hold back any more. Slipping a third finger carefully inside on her next thrust, Kara speeds up the movements of her tongue until she feels Cat fall apart above her, using her free hand to help support Cat’s weight until she’s come down enough to shift to the side and catch her breath.

“We’ll just put that little display in the ‘pro’ column, shall we?” Cat says as she lays back, one hand covering her eyes as she takes deep breathes, and Kara beams. The fact that there’s any kind of consideration means that this might not be the only time she’s allowed to do this. Maybe Cat will actually be willing to give them a chance.

“Maybe I should work on adding to that list,” Kara breathes as she goes to roll over, only for Cat to stop her with a gentle hand to her sternum.

“Not so fast. It’s my turn to make you scream.” Kara shivers at the words, finding that she really, really doesn’t want to argue.

And as it turns out, Cat is more than capable of making good on her promise.

***

“We will of course be covering the cost of the cabin,” the resort manager says the next day as they make it back to the main building, Kara limping slightly as she stretches sore muscles. She’s not used to the sensation, but every time she remembers the cause she beams widely. She’ll take being sore any day if it means a night like she had last night.

“Don’t be ridiculous, I should be leaving a tip,” Cat says, wearing her own deeply satisfied smirk. “Best service I’ve gotten in years.”


End file.
